Nike Powers Revamp
Original Powers Offensive #Children of Nike are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive #Children of Nike can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive #Children of Nike are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. #Children of Nike have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Nike can predict the outcome of a gamble or game, as Nike is the goddess of victory. Supplementary #Children of Nike have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. #Children of Nike have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. #Children of Nike are extremely athletic and are proficient in dodge-rolls which allows them to avoid physical attacks easily. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nike are able to call forth an inspiring battle cry, encouraging allies and causing them to charge forth. While this may give them a temporary offensive bonus, they are also more vulnerable to attack and damage for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nike have the ability to predict the path of projectiles and dodge them, as well as identifying the weak points of opponents. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nike are able to channel channel their energy with and create a link to an object, can be a weapon or a sports related item, which causes their next attack with this object to be two times more powerful. Once used, it can not be used again on the object for the remainder of the fight and it drains the user considerably Traits #These children are excellent charioteers and horse-riders. #Children of Nike are often athletic and great sportsmen. Proposed Powers Offensive #Children of Nike are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. #Children of Nike have the ability to identify the weak points and pressure points of another person and are proficient in striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage or even immobilize them for a short period of time. Defensive #Children of Nike can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Nike have the ability to predict the path of projectiles, as well as the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Nike dearly. Passive #Children of Nike are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. #Children of Nike have innate reflexes and are extremely athletic which allows them to fight, parry and dodge quickly and easily. #Children of Nike can predict the outcome of a gamble, battle or game, as Nike is the goddess of victory. Supplementary #Children of Nike have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge, attack, or traverse from one point to another. #Children of Nike have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. 3 Months After Character is Made #Having their mother as one of the winged bearers of Zeus, children of Nike can sprout wings for a short time. This enables them to fly, the longer they maintain this state the more energy it drains and they must rest between flights. The wings can be customised to look however the child desires. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nike have the ability to manipulate the rate of victory and failure of a small group, allowing the user to change the tide of flow towards an enemy's chances of victory that works in the user's favor. While this may give them a boost of good luck during a given situation, they cannot exactly decide on what the outcome will be in the end, and it cannot bring serious harm to the opposing group. The effects doesn't last long, and may stun the user for a short time. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nike are able to channel channel their energy with and create a link to an object, can be a weapon or a sports related item, which causes their next attack with this object to be two times more powerful. Once used, it can not be used again on the object for the remainder of the fight and it drains the user considerably Traits #These children are excellent charioteers and horse-riders. #Children of Nike are often athletic and great sportsmen.